Grand Chef Auto
TBA. Plot At breakfast, Jo and Lightning make up and decide to put things passed them (Jo might forgive, but she definitely won’t forget). After Anne Maria’s departure, Brick and Zoey team up in order to have more numbers on their side and begin to bond (aww, what a cute friendship). Jo takes notice of this and tells Scott that Zoey will be there target for the next elimination. Fed up with taking orders from Jo, he yells at her in front of everyone and storms off to the confessional. Jo then tells Zoey the truth about EVERYTHING (that’s brutal, love it!). Zoey, filled with rage, seeks revenge on Scott. I call everyone up to explain the challenge. A GIANT RACE AROUND THE ISLAND (and the winner gets to pick who goes home. OH THE EXCITEMENT!) First things first, the teens run off into the kitchen to find the keys to the go-karts. Brick and Zoey look for their keys together. When Scott attempts to ask them for help, Zoey immediately knocks him down. The two then find their keys and leave. Jo laughs and the situation and Scott questions what happened, to which Jo says “You went against me, so now everyone’s against YOU.” (Oh uh, he’s in trouble…. HA HA!) Scott finds his key next, and rushes behind Zoey and Brick to fill her in on the real story. Now panicking, Jo throws stuff from the pantry. She turns to Lightning, anger in her face, calling this challenge rigged (NUH UH SISTER, YOU JUST SUCK). To calm her down he… kisses her?! (GROSS! THAT’S THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I’VE EVER SEEN AND I’VE SEEN CHEF STREAKING). Filled with emotions, the two continue on their journey after finding the last two keys. While on their way to the first landmark, Zoey beings to plan her revenge on Scott which doesn’t sit well with Brick. Scott catches up to them and tries to explain his side of the story. Initially, Zoey refuses to listen and runs off to the second landmark without Brick. He listens to Scott’s side of the story because everyone deserves a chance (aww, how sweet. BARF!) and then they head after Zoey. Jo and Lightning finally reach the first landmark and are all “in love” (BARF!). Jo asks Lightning to try to sabotage the others so that they can both be safe to which he says “Lightning will do anything for LOVE!” (BARF!) Lightning takes a shortcut to stop Zoey, Brick and Scott and he succeeds?! Lightning stalls them long enough so that Jo can catch up! It’s EVERYONE’s game now! Well.. except Lightning lol. ANYWAYS, Brick pulls Zoey aside and explains what’s going down between all the drama.. which makes her even MORE angry. Jo is SO toast. (I like angry Zoey) Each contestant tags the second landmark and races to the final landmark. Jo, currently in last place, crashes into Brick and Scott to ruin their chances at winning. Zoey and Jo race to the finish and the winner is… ZOEY! Wow, hatred REALLY fuels her… LOVE IT! Before the elimination ceremony, Jo and Lightning share a not so quick kiss in front of EVERYONE! Hmmm… Zoey has a BIG decision to make. That night, she sends Scott home. Trivia Gallery